1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in apparatus and method for delivering two cooperatable and combinable fluids in predetermined ratios to enable ultimate combining of such fluids, and more particularly, to apparatus and method of the type stated which employ discrete metering means and discrete valve means along with a discrete associated actuating means to enable a continuous supply of the two fluids in the proper predetermined rations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the formulation of various compositions it is oftentimes necessary to mix two or more fluids, typically liquids in proper predetermined ratios. In the use of various compounds which must be prepared on an in-situ basis, that is at a site of use, two or more liquids are mixed in proper predetermined ratios and then used before the resultant compound sets or cures. For example, in sealant compounds, it is oftentimes necessary to mix a base liquid, such as an isocyanate compound with a catalyst in order to create the reaction and the ultimate formation of the desired compound.
In many cases, it is necessary to combine the liquids very shortly before use of the resultant compound inasmuch as they are then capable of being applied in a desired thickness and manner and before the compound sets and hardens. If the liquids are not combined and dispensed for application shortly after the combination, they become hardened and not capable of being applied properly or even adhering to the surface to which they are applied.
There has been at least one system in the prior art which was able to pump, meter, mix and dispense a compound prepared from liquid components taken directly from liquid containers for such components. This prior art system utilized a pair of pumps and a pair of valves essentially as an integrated system and is produced by the Semco Company of Glendale, CA and known as the model 1409 mixer. This system employed a first valve member and a first pumping member as a combined structure in one housing and a second valve member and associated pumping member as a combined structure in a second housing. Thus, all of the components were not discrete components.
By virtue of the fact that this prior art apparatus was constructed essentially with cast metal housings and essentially as an integrated unit, there were a number of sharp angled corners in the liquid ducts formed within the apparatus and which materially interfered with proper liquid flow and hence proper mixing of the liquids. Another one of the problems was the down time involved when it was necessary to replace one or more of the components forming part of the integrated system. These and other problems were inherent with the presently available system for mixing and dispensing two or more liquids in a proper predetermined ratio. This particular Semco prior art device is hereinafter described in more detail in connection with the accompanying drawings.